


Missing Scenes for Season One

by Loonywoif (Sunsinger)



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Domestic Discipline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-31
Updated: 2004-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-05 16:29:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 19,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12798195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunsinger/pseuds/Loonywoif
Summary: A Brief Overview





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

Ok, 

This was intended to a missing scene for each episode of the story. But I haven't been able to do it. Between losing my tapes and running out of steam, I haven't been able to do it.

 

What you see here is all I have.... and it starts on Episode 2...

 

Enjoy. 

 

Oh yeah, the pairing is Charles 'Trip' Tucker III and Phlox. With some more pairings thrown into the mix.


	2. Missing scene for "Fight or Flight

Missing scene for _"_ Fight or Flight _"_

Setting: The cafeteria. Tucker has just sat down next to Phlox. Phlox mentions two crewmembers sitting close by and states that he believes they are close to mating. He asks Tucker if he thinks that they would let him watch.

T: Well, I don't think so but if you ever want me to show you some or explain it, I will.

P: Really? Perhaps tonight? At my quarters, perhaps after shift?

T: Can do. Later Doc

T : Wonder if our equipment is compatible.

P : Oh I do believe it will be wonderful ::sigh::

\---

Scene: Outside Phlox’s Quarters. Charles ‘Trip’ Tucker, III stands. Dressed in a shimmering blue tunic and grey pants, he mutters to himself. In his left hand he holds a globe half filled with water, out of the neck of the globe are small orange trumpets with golden wells. In his right is a glass decanter full of a ruby red liquid. Shuffling, he gently taps the decanter on the door. After waiting several seconds, he taps harder. No answer. Shifting the globe to the crook of his arm, he reaches up to knock on the door

Dr. Phlox opens the door, Trip almost trips over the door sill.

P: Mr. Tucker. Glad you made it.

T: Well, I sure wasn’t going to miss this. Been thinking about it for a long time.

P: Really?

T: Yep, ever seen I first saw you on the news, then here. Never thought I would meet you much less spend all this time with you.

P: I see. So tonight you are going to explain human mating customs to me?

T: Thought you could do with a practical example rather. See the first part, we already did. You get to each other, talk with each other, sometimes you break bread each other. You know me and the Captain are friends. So that’s first. Becoming friendly.

P: So... you learn about the person you are interested both to become their friend and their mate?

T: Yeah, Doc. See... if you ‘mate’ without being friends first, it means nothing. It’s just exercise in bed with a result you don’t expect sometimes. Once you start being friends, well then you go on ‘date’s.

P: How do fruits help you ‘mate’?

T: (laughing) Sorry but fruits got another meaning but what I mean is you and the person you are interested in schedule a time to meet. Sometimes you go out to eat or for a walk. (Trip stands up and over to the view port. He sets the globe with the flowers on a ledge and the decanter.) Sometimes you stay in and if you are comfortable with each other, you practice some... pre-mating behavior. 

Phlox stands up and moves quietly behind Trip.

P: Such as... (whispers into Trip’s ear)

T: (turns around) Such as this... it’s called a kiss... 

Trip cups Phlox’s cheek and kisses him softly.

P: So soft... may we practice this... behavior some more?" (Leans in and kisses Trips more forcefully, his hands ghosting over Trip’s neck. Shudders as Trip’s arms tighten

Fade out


	3. Missing Scene for "Strange New World

Missing Scene for "Strange New World"

 

Setting: Archer has just walked out of sickbay. Phlox stands against the wall, staring at the body of ensign Nabokovich.

Phlox replays the scene that just happened.

A: Sorry isn’t good enough. I have 4 crewmen down there, DOCTOR! I need to know if they are going to be alive in the morning! 

Back to present

P: I don’t know. I can only hope so. If I do not find a way... but I must... Perhaps... 

 

 

Time: Late the next night.

Setting: Inside Trip’s quarters. He has been checked out and the tropolysine is out of his system. He is sitting on a maroon couch covered with a blue and gold knitted comforter. His head is in his hands and he’s thinking about what he almost did to T’Pol. He’s remembering how she could have killed him so easily. A shadow flashes over his face. Suddenly he leaps to feet and go over to the door. As he opens it, Phlox stands there, one hand raised to press the call button.

P: Tucker. I was just... 

T: Come on in, Phlox. (Tucker steps aside. As Phlox passes, Tucker brushes a thumb against his cheek.) Something the matter, Lox?

P: Perhaps... ‘Lox’?

T: It’s a nickname. When humans like someone they call em by a short form of the person’s name. It’s a sign of affection. It’s sorta verbal touching.

P: Ah, another human mating behavior!

T: Sortof. See a lot of human mating things start with being friends, but we have a passel more friends than mates. Like me and Archer. I used to call him Archie when we were in basic training but I’d never ask him too be ummm my mate. (A blush rises slowly) 

P: I should hope not! I mean he is your commanding officer.

T: That’s not exactly why. (whispered)

P: Well... um... I just wanted to make sure you are all right, Tucker.

T: Well, Lox most people call me Trip. My mother calls me Charles. You can call me Charles, Charlie, whatever you want. (Leaning forward and taking his hands)

P: I see... you seem very... 

T: touchy. Yeah. Lox, what woulda happened if you hadn’t found something to get that tropo out of us?

P: You would have suffered intense withdrawal. And for the rest of your life you would be prone to what are called flashbacks... or you could die. Like Nabokovich almost... die. (voice lowered)

T: Bother you huh. Well look, humans like to touch. When they almost lose someone they care for, they touch them alot. It’s a sign of something more. See friends can touch one another, on the shoulder, the upper hip, the back. It’s friendly. Then there’s those who are interested in each other more than friends, more like us. They give small touches, touches closer to a lover’s, a mate’s touch. (Slowly he raises Phlox’s hands up to his lips) When those touches are combined with kisses, (turns Plox’s hands palm tilted up, slowly kisses palms) they can be more powerful than almost anything. I really thought she was betraying us. I thought she would hurt the Enterprise. Thought she would hurt you. And I couldn’t take that. I would kill her, torture her... 

P: (stands up, walks to the port) My people don’t... they don’t... choose their mates. We don’t get together save to reproduce.

T: You mean they have no romance. No one has ever told you that you are beautiful, or that they just want to hold you. (walks behind Phlox.)

P: No. They don’t. I don’t understand this... romance. (Watches the stars move past)

T: Romance... is when you show someone you are interested in... a person you are rom... personally interested in... a person who is important to you... how much they mean to you. You show them that you love them. Love, an old earth science fiction writer said, ‘Love is when someone’s happiness is essential to your own’. I will never be happy, Lox unless you are. But using his definition, then I can say, being in love with someone is when you know that your life, your existence is nothing without them being happy. Even if you fight, you know that when it comes down, they want nothing less than to be held by you. You know that you won’t stop fighting ‘til whatever cause this fight is solved so it doesn’t crop up again. I coulda died down there and I would know that I never had a chance to tell you, that your happiness makes me happy. 

P: You love me. (whispers)

T: Yeah. So give me a chance to romance you? Can we start by letting me hold you? I need to know, that you are here and this isn’t a dream. That I ain’t on that damn planet hallucinating.

P: Yes.

Tucker wraps his arms around Phlox and lays his head in the crook of Phlox’s neck. Outside the stars pass.

 


	4. Missing Scene for "Unexpected"

Missing Scene for _"_ Unexpected _"_

 

(Sickbay. Phlox has just given Trip two shots. Archer and T’Pol have left)

T: (reaches out to grab Phlox’s shirt.) While I’m happy to spend time on an alien ship, wish you would come.

P: I must stay here.

T: I know but could be do some... touching before I have to go?"

P: Yes... I’m sure you have time. (leaning in and kissing him)

 

Setting: Inside Phlox’s cabin. Phlox is standing a table under the porthole. Tucker is sitting on the couch. Phlox’s ridges are colored orange.

P: And you couldn’t say no?

T: I didn’t know what was happening, hon!

P: ‘Hon’, is this another nickname?

T: It means honey, it’s a term of endearment. Look, Lox, I didn’t mean to get knocked up by her. If I was ever gonna get pregnant by anyone it would have been by you.

P: Then it should have been!

T: Lox!

P: Get out!

T (reaches for him and changes his mind) Lox...

P: (slamming hands down on the table) I don’t think I can explain this to you right now, it’s part of our makeup, so please leave.

T: K, but Lox, we humans have a saying, ‘Don’t let the sun go down on a fight’. I’ll be back cause I’m not giving up. I love you and I’m not giving up.

(Tucker leaves the room. Standing out the door and thinking for a moment, he heads to T’Pol’s room. Once there, T’Pol admits him to her room. Tucker comes in and sits down.)

T: I don’t trust you but I have to trust you to ask you something. What is Phlox?

T’P: What do you mean?

T: I mean, what species is he? Don’t really matter to me, he’s been my angel for four years but he’s acting weird right now.

T’P: In what way?

T: Well for the past couple months, we’ve... we’ve... I’ve been teaching him about human customs. Anyways tonight he yelled at me for getting knocked up by Ah’len. Doesn’t matter I didn’t know she was knocking me up. He’s yelling at me. (Trip gets up and starts walking about. Throwing his arms into air) I don’t know what’s wrong with him and he won’t talk, he said something about it being "part of his makeup". Since y’all run the Doctor exchange program, I thought you would know why he’s all in tizzy.

T’P: I see. Tell me, are you intimate with Dr. Phlox.

T: What! Now see here... that’s none of your beeswax.

T’P: I see. How intimate are you?

T: OK that’s it, shoulda known not to come to _you_. (Trip heads for the door, shaking his head.)

T’P: It has bearing on his reaction to your pregnancy. If you are not too intimate with him, it would just be a ‘disappointment’ to him. If you are quite intimate... it maybe what you refer to as jealousy. If so then, I would suggest you wear armor next time you see him. The doctor’s people are very territorial around those they consider mates. So much that they chose, many years ago, to no longer choose mates based on desires and wants. Eminently logical.

T: You mean they used to fight for mates? (Tucker turns back and drops back down to the couch)

T’P: In a way, yes. Phlox’s people were on the way to self-destruction when we first noticed them. They were involved in a war. The start of the war was simply that one dignitary looked at a ruler’s mate for a fraction too long, this convinced the ruler that the dignitary desired the mate. The war killed well over 3 million of his people. They decided from that point on that they should only mate for the good of their race. The desire to fight for a mate, still lingers in them yet, but they have come a great distance from that barbarism.

T: So what you’re saying is... he’s jealous cause I got knocked up by her, when everything in him is saying someone took my mate and he wants to kill her for taking what’s his?

T’P: Yes, however I should tell you that the first casualty of the war was the ruler’s mate. Since the dignitary wanted the mate, the ruler decided to get rid of the mate and in that way, even if the dignitary’s army won, they wouldn’t get their prize.

T: Oh. I gotta talk to him. (Trip gets up and heads for the door, stopping as it opens he turns back to T’Pol.) Thanks. (Trip exits, turning in a circle he decides the shortest way to get to Phlox’s room.

 

(Trip enter his code into on the door keypad, the door opens and he enters the room. Looking around he sees that Phlox is on the couch, entering the bedroom, he sees the bed empty. Going back out to the front room, he sees a chair has been moved over to the porthole. Quietly he walks over and leans around the side, he sees Phlox staring out the porthole. Silently he sits on the arm of the chair and lays one hand on Phlox’s leg.)

T: Lox?

P: Yes?

T: I had to ask that damned Vulcan to explain to me why you were so upset. Human get angry like that too, course most of us know we can’t do it even if we wanted to. I understand why you’re so angry and if I had known what she was doing I wouldn’t have let her. It happened though and we are looking for them again. If we don’t find them, I’m giving birth. On Earth it’s hard to be a single mother.

P: Is it?

T: Yeah, cause they don’t have anyone to talk to or to hold them when they get scared. They want to yell at their kids even though they know they shouldn’t. I don’t think I could be a single mother. What are your people’s thoughts on stepchildren?

P: All children are adored, of course.

T: I love you, Lox. If we don’t find Ah’len, you gonna help me raise this little one?

P: (looks up to see Trip staring out, tears at the corners of his eyes) Yes. Don’t cry, Kee.

T: (turning to smile at his Lox, slides off the chair arm and into Phlox’s lap) Kee?

P: It means beloved in our language, it also has a curious semantical meaning in your language that you should appreciate. I am you Lox, and you are my Kee.

T: (laughing) save me from the puns! I love you, don’t recall I said that before.

P: You did, earlier.

T: Trust me to say it when we are fighting. I take it you know the difference know between ‘I love you, my friend’ and ‘I love you, my Lox.’

P: Oh, and that difference is?

T: Well, put ‘love you so much that if I could I would have your kids and would you move in with me so we can make this touching, kissing, and mating thing easier’ for Phlox and you got it.

(Phlox laughs and tugs Trip closer.)

 

(Trip is standing at the porthole in his room, watching the Xyrillian ship leave.)

P: Did you want a child so much, my Kee?

T: Nah, this place, Enterprise isn’t the safest place to raise a kid. The sudden movements, the safety bars are too high, little hands can get into such dangerous place.

P: True but you would have wanted to raise your child.

T: Daughter, Ah’len said it was a girl and I would’ve but... not on here. Maybe one day we can explore the universe and bring our kids with us. They’d have to make some changes but it would be nice.

P: Come, Kee. (Phlox guides Trip into his room and they lie on the bed. Phlox holds him for the rest of the night.

 

(Trip presses the Call button and waits. The door opens and Trip enters. He steps over Porthos and walks over to the Captain)

T: Hey!

A: Hey, Trip. What’s up?

T: Well I was wondering if we had any larger quarters available?"

A: Larger as in larger than yours?

T: Yeah.

A: I think we may a cargo hold or two but I’d have to check about that."

T: Arch! I need the extra space. Where were you gonna put me if I had my girl?

A: Earth.

T: That isn’t right!

A: This ship wasn’t _meant_ for kids! Besides what do you need the space for?

T: Well, I need a bigger bed for one. Me and Lox get cramped on that tiny bunk.

A: (stands up and covers his ears, turns around and looks at Trip) I thought you weren’t going to do any more alien sex!

T: Well, he’s promised not to make me preggers. (Trip grins and looks at the clock) Gotta go, it’s time to check on my engines, see ya later Arch. 

(Archer watches his friend leave, then turns and stares out into the endless stars, thinking of a young man with hair as dark as space and eyes bright as the stars outside his window.)

 

Fade Out


	5. Missing Scene for "Terra Nova"

Missing Scene for _"_ Terra Nova _"_

 

(Setting: Sickbay. Nadet is lying down on one of the bed, with Jamin watching over her. Trip walks in and stops short at the sight of them. Nodding to them, he walks over to the Phlox’s office. Watching his lover do his job, he looked over him. Reaching out, he trailed one finger down over his eye ridges.)

P: Yes, Kee?

T: Nothing. Just wanted to see you. Heard Malcolm got hurt, you send him back to is quarters yet?

P: No. He’s still on the planet.

T: Wha?! Why are those two out there then?!

P: Nadet and her son, Jamin. They are the children of the colonists of Terra Nova. We landed. Malcolm was shot. We went to rescue them. I discovered that Nadet was ill. I asked them to let us take her, they said only if we left Malcolm. Archer told them no, but I needed to examine Nadet so I agreed. Malcolm will be fine. They will not.

T: So you left Malcolm with those people, the same ones who shot him just to get her up here?!

P: Yes. Kee, before you yell you must understand. I have detected a significant damage to Nadet and the others. Kee, she was suffering from _lung cancer_. Something your people have eradicated some hundred and more years ago. 

T: But you left him!

P: They won’t hurt him, but these people unless they learn to trust us, we will not be able to help them. We have determined that the meteor that crashed into their planet, kicked up radioactive dust. They call this the ‘Poison Rain’. They blame the humans for this and don’t see themselves as humans. The radioactive dust settled and in time seeped into the caverns in which they live. Their water supply is poisoned. They will die. Malcolm will not.

T: Just being a doc, huh?

P: Yes. That does not mean that I am not concerned about Malcolm.

T: Are you almost done with her?

P: Yes, however I need them to keep quiet for about an hour while I study some things.

T: Hmmm I could take em on a tour of the ship.

P: Please.

T: OK, Lox. Hey... 

P: I love you too, Kee.

(Trip walks over to the two Novans.)

T: Howdy, my name is Trip. I make sure this ship has enough power to get from star to star and planet to planet. Dr. Phlox is busy analyzing some of your workup, so I’m going to show you the ship. Anything in particular you want to see?

J: No more _shale_!

T: Well considering a rock smashed into your planet I can understand you don’t want to see anymore rocks. So we won’t hit the labs. What about getting something to eat. Hey Lox?

(Phlox sighs and raises his voice)

P: Yes, Kee?

T: Can I take them to the mess hall?

P: You can take them anywhere but the planet’s surface.

T: Thanks. (Turning to Nadet. and Jamin) So why don’t we get something to eat?

J: No, Nadet. They try to poison us.

T: Well it is a mess hall but I don’t think they ever deliberately try to kill us. Com’on.

(Trip opens the door and bows them out. Walking behind them, he points out the portholes, through which they can see space. He points to their planet, through it all they ignore him. Sighing, he leads them on to the mess hall.)

T: Well this is where we get our grub. Our food ain’t so bad though it does get pretty boring after a while. (Trip opens the door for them. Inside people are sitting around and talking. In one corner two crewmen are playing chess.

J: So many of the humans.

T: Well yeah, this is an earth ship. Sit down, do you know what chow you want? No? Well I’ll grab you some potatoes and beef. Just stay there.

(Trip walks over to the grub line. Watching the two Novans as they stared at the men and women walking around. Grinning, he grabbed an ensign and handing him two plates, getting his food, he leads the rating over to the two Novans. After the ensign places the food down, Trip thanks him and sends him away.

J: This is food?

T: Yep, so they say. (takes a bite of his mashed potatoes) Really it’s not so bad. ‘Lox loves coming here, though I think it’s more for the people watch than anything.

N: About that one?

T: Phlox? What about him?

N: Why do you share a track with him? He’s not your kind.

T: Well, he’s our healer. He makes sure we stay alive so we can get place to place.

N: Yes but you two share a same track. You and the others on this ship share a path but you two share a track.

J: Nadet, silence. Their ways are strange. Too much seeing of their ways will blind us to ours.

N: I wish to know.

T: I guess you mean that Lox and me are closer than others here. You’re right. Nadet, Jamin’s your son right?

J: Yes.

T: Well you loved Jamin’s father right? I love Lox like that. He’s my angel. He saved my life and he’s always been there for me and I guess I’m just lucky I got him.

N: Why do you call him other?

T: Well, it’s a nickname. My name isn’t Trip... it’s Charles Tucker the Third. If you have three of a thing, you have a triple. So I got called Trip. Like Nadet, is that your real name or is it a short name? I call the captain Arch cause his last name is Archer. It’s friendly.

N: My name is Nadet. When can we go back down to Underside?

T: I would guess whenever Lox says it’s ok. She had lung cancer. It’s caused by bad stuff in the air and water. We’ve long since gotten rid of it. The treatment’s easy. You get stuck in the can for an exam, then some injections, then you see if you got it all, if not then more injections.

N: You aren’t going to gut us?

T: Ma’am the only thing I ever gutted was an engine! And that’s my job!

J: Ah so you have gutted others before! See I told you, they blind our path.

T: Jamin, is it? An engine ain’t alive like you or me, but in it’s own way it is. This ship swims through space. It needs a large bit of power and that’s what our engines do. Give the ship power. I am the chief engineer, I make sure the engines are working right. If that means taking the guts out so I can see the problem and fix it up right... then that’s what I’ll do! If those engines die or just up and quit on us, we will starve before we get somewhere safe. Those are the only guts I take out. We don’t guts people here! What?! (Trip yells as an ensign taps his shoulder.) Sorry ensign, what do need?

E: Sir, Jeager asked me to come get you. He said that the engine has picked up that flutter again.

T: Damn, I swear I’m gonna have to take it all apart at this rate. Well, pleasure eating with you and Jamin, Nadet. I’ll let this here young woman take you back to the sickbay. I need to go find Jensen. (Trip stands up and looks over at the chessplayers. Leaning over he whispers into Jensen’s ear. Jensen stands up and makes several moves on the board, moving black and white pieces.)

H: Checkmate. See ya same time tomorrow for another game. (Turning to Trip) Another flutter, sir?

T: Yep, let’s go.

H: Yes, sir.

(Trip turns and watches at the two Novans leave. Shaking his head, he goes off to tend to his engines.)

 

 

(Setting: Late at night. Trip comes in to the bedroom. After dinner he went to work on the engine again and Phlox is lying in bed. Trip comes in and climbs into bed, wrapping his arms around Phlox.)

P: Finished with the engine?

T: I better be or next time I’ll just rip it apart with my bare hands.

P: Nadet said something strange to me.

T: Yeah? (wrapping arms around his mate)

P: Yes, she said I had the best partner on my path that I could have.

T: I think she meant that for me, after all no one’s better than you.

P: Sleep, Kee.

T: Night Lox.

(Phlox wraps his hand around Trip’s and holds them as Trip falls asleep. Staring out at the stars staring into their room, he listens to his Kee breathe.

 

Fade Out

 


	6. Missing Scene for "The Andorian Incident"

Missing Scene for _"_ The Andorian Incident _"_

 

(Setting: Mess Hall. T’Pol has just left and Phlox is thinking over their conversation.)

P: I rather enjoy diversity. On can not be more diverse than Trip.

 

 

(Setting: Inside the room at the Vulcan monastery. Twilight is coloring the light in the small room. Trip is sitting on the floor, after getting back from examining the transmitter. He sits with his back to the wall. Staring at the patterns the light makes on the floor. For the first time since he was a young man forced to do it, he placed his hands palm to palm and twined his fingers. Silently he talks to the deity he was raised with.)

Vulcan: What are you doing?

T: This here is a monastery right?

V: Yes.

T: Then what I’m is praying.

V: I see to which deity?

T: Well to the one I was raised with. My parents believed in the Oversoul. I, personally, don’t know what’s out there. That’s why we are out here. Haven’t prayed in years but if the Oversoul is all that I was told then it should be able help me. But as my friend tells me, "The gods help those who help themselves, that doesn’t mean they don’t like being asked for things."

V: I see. Do all humans believe as you?

T: Nope. Don’t right know what Arch believes in, wasn’t ever necessary.

V: If it is not too intrusive may I ask what you were asking the... Oversoul(?) for?

T: Just that we get out of here before the Paranoid Andors kill us.

(Andorian overhears Trip’s comment.)

An: I can kill you now, if you want. 

T: No thanks, you do that and the Oversoul sure won’t help me!

An: Who is this Oversoul? Is that the name of your sensor array?

T: Nope, it’s a deity. Just discussing religious differences.

An: I’ll be listening for codes.

T: No codes! Just thinking, talking about diversity, and praying.

(Andorian walks off after glaring at Trip and the Vulcan)

V: Sorry about that.

T: You didn’t tell them to come. As for what I’m praying for... just that I get back to the ship. I have someone waiting for me up there. (Sees the Andorian coming back over and turns) My mate. My lover is waiting up there for me, no big bad spooky spy, just the one I love. Y’all do have love right?

An: We do, but Vulcan believe that it’s unnecessary.

T: Yeah, well that’s one reason I don’t always trust them but T’Pol does her job.

An: You can’t trust Vulcans.

T: Maybe not, but that one we do. Go away, I wanna just sit here and think of my Phlox. (Laying head back against the wall, he thought of his lover’s eyes.)

 

(Setting: Inside Sickbay. Phlox is reorganizing his files again. He doesn’t notice when Reed comes in. Reed sits down and watches him. Finally Phlox turns around and is surprised to see Reed.)

P: Ahhh Mr. Reed is something wrong?

R: Not really. I’m worried about them on the ground and thought I should see how you were doing?

P: Mr. Mayweather threw you off the bridge. I’m... fine.

R: Bullocks, you’re not fine and neither am I. I don’t like her you know. The fact that our guys are stuck on P’Jem with her and those bloody bastard Andorians is enough to make me want to just swarm them over and... do something. I don’t like this. I can’t even use my guns!

P: Would it help if I joined you in your... agitation?

R: Yes!

P: (smiling) I see... I am very worried about him, I know of the Andorians and I really wish that he... (stops)

R: He?

P: That he would stop getting into trouble. Trip is a good man. I love my Kee but so far he has been shot at on a space station by the Suliban, attacked by pyschotropic vegetation, gotten pregnant, and now held hostage by Andorians! He is an engineer... why doesn’t he stay with his engines?

R: Cause he’s an explorer too, we all are. I promise you, Phlox... I will bring Trip back to you. Promise. 

(Reed walks out smilling.)

 

(Setting: Corridor. Reed has commed up and asked Phlox to meet them at the transporter pad. Phlox enters the transporter room and nods towards the rating at the controls. The hum announces the arrival of the seven people from the surface.)

P: Captain! (Looking at Trip, he notices a few scratches, smiling he turned back to Archer.) I see the Andorians questioned you.

A: Questioned?

P: Yes, sir. If they had interrogated you, you would be dead. Andorians love to use their fists. Anyone else injured.

T’P: Just the Captain.

P: Very well, come with me Captain. (Looking up at Trip.) Kee?

T: Coming, Lox.

(Trip follows Lox and Archer out the room, he barely notices Reed behind him.)

 

(Setting: Later that night. In Phlox and Trip’s quarters. Trip is sitting on the couch, head laid back, closed eyes staring at the ceiling. His long fingers carding through Lox’s sable hair. He hums low in his throat, happy to be back on the enterprise and with his man. Lying in his lap, Phlox’s brilliant blue eyes are closed. One of Phlox’s hands is holding the free hand of his beloved. They sit in the dark as the Enterprise moves out of orbit and head off through the sea of stars.)

 

(Setting: Inside Archer’s cabin. Archer is lying in his bed, stroking the soft dark brown hair of his best friend.)

R: I’m not bloody Porthos.

A: No, you are my best friend. Thank you.

R: For what?

A: Coming after us. Saving us.

R: Jon... I love you. I’ll always come after you. I’ll always save you.

A: I know. 

(Archer wraps his arms around his lover and holds him. As Reed falls asleep, Archers looks at the stars moving past his window.)

 

[Forward](http://astele.co.uk/FHSA/Chapter/Details/Enterprise7.htm) [Back](http://astele.co.uk/FHSA/Chapter/Details/Enterprise5.htm)

 

 


	7. Missing Scene for "Breaking the Ice"

Missing Scene for _"_ Breaking the Ice _"_

 

(Setting: Inside Trip and Phlox’s quaters.)

T: (laying on the bed, face up, opens eyes as lights come on) Lox... not so bright. K?

P: Is something wrong, kee? Headache perhaps? (Walks over and sits down on the bed next to his kee)

T: Nah, just tired.

P: Well is there anything I can do?

T: Give me something to knock me out? (Turning to face Phlox and taking his hand) I’m joking, Lox. I’m just a tad cranky.

P: I see, my kee. And are you ‘cranky’ just because you are in a bad mood or did something do it to you? (Leaning over and stroking Trip’s hair)

T: Oh I got a reason all right. A big one. I did something wrong, something I regret.

P: I see and the reason you feel cranky is because you feel guilty.

T: Yeah. T’pol... she got an encoded message from the Vulcan ship. Now you know me and the Cap’n... well mostly me, we don’t trust them. We intercepted it... and I got Hoshi to break the code, I read it. It was personal.

P: I see... (Lifting Trip up) so you feel bad because you invaded her privacy. You should.

T: I know, I know! Archer said not to tell her cause it’ll only hurt her but I can’t not have told her. She deserved to know and if she wants me to do something to make up for it, I will but I was wrong. It attacks my gut that I did this.

P: Then why would you do this?

T: I don’t trust the Vulcans! (Trip gets up and walks around)

P: We will talk about your prejudice later but I didn’t ask why you invaded the Vulcans privacy but why did you invaded T’pol’s?

T: She’s a Vulcan and I have never trusted them.

P: And I’m a Denobulian. You are a human. However I am one Denobulian and you are one Human and she is one Vulcan. I am not all Denobulians, you are not all Humans, and she is not all Vulcans. The Vulcans are annoying, superior, and aggravating. Once they were as we are and they had to listen to a more advanced civilization. Yet it is their same attitude that shows them to value all life, including yours. (Phlox takes Trip’s hand in his.)

T: Yeah. I understand I talked to her about it. I can’t tell you what the message was about but we had a long talk about Vulcans. I still don’t trust them. They don’t see to feel anything it’s all duty, tradition, and logic. That’s all they seem to care about. That don’t justify what I did. As to valuing my life, I think she saves me cause it’s expected of her,. Do she like us? Would she stand up for us, if the captain hadn’t made it a matter of honor?

P: I don’t know, kee. I don’t know. (Phlox tugs him back to the bed.)

 

* * *

 

(Setting: Inside the Captain’s Quarters)

T: I told her. She was upset but offered the other letters to me.

A: I see... how do we make it up to her. We violated her trust.

T: I don’t know but it’s gonna have to be big... 

A: Yes... does not embarrassing her in front of the other Vulcans count.

T: Don’t think so... how’s Malcolm?

A: Having the time of his life. I told him to get on with it and stop making snow Vulcans.

T: (grins) He’ll always be young.

A: Yes, he will and I wouldn’t trade it for anything, Trip. We have good men.

T: Yeah... 

 

* * *

 

(Setting: In the bathroom in Trip’s quarters. Trip is standing in front of a mirror, shirt off, water is dripping from his face.)

T: You are a lowdown, mangy mutt. No... you aren’t. That’d be an insult to the mutt.

P: (comes up behind Trip and kisses him on the shoulder) Do not be so hard on yourself, my kee. You are trying to make amends. We all make mistakes and learn from them. Even Vulcans. Now come here. (Phlox leads Trip off towards the bed.) you know, I love you, my kee. Denobulians are very... possessive about our mates. We don’t take very kindly to people insulting them.

T: So T’Pol said.

P: Yes, what she didn’t say is that includes the mates themselves. (Phlox turns him around and pushes him on the bed) I guess I just have to teach you to talk better about my mate.

 

* * *

 

(Setting: In Archer’s quarters. Archer is standing in front of a porthole and looking at the comet. Behind him, loud breathing comes out of the dark. Silently he turns away and walks to bed. Climbing in, he lays his head on Reed’s chest. The heartbeat swells louder. A tear slips down and falls on Reed’s chest. Archer drifts off.)

 

Fade Out


	8. Missing Scene for "Civilization"

Missing Scene for "Civilization"

 

(Setting: Inside the sickbay, Tucker is sitting on an examination table while Phlox attaches the applications to make him appear to be Akalii.)

 

T: Why are you angry at me?

 

P: Who said I was, my Kee?

 

T: You don’t have to say it for me to hear it. (Trip reached up and caressed his beloved’s face.) You are angry at me. I’ve done something... and I don’t know what!

 

P: Kee, you are an engineer. Every away mission you have gone on, you have gotten hurt. So every time another away mission comes up, you are the first to volunteer to go. You forget, when my Kee gets hurt, I have to fix him and one day I may not be able to. It almost makes me long for the days, when we kept our mates locked up. Perhaps that is the only way to keep you from almost killing yourself. The applications are dry, send in the Captain. (Phlox turns away and busies himself setting up for the Captain’s turn.)

 

T: Lox... I just...

 

P: Please Kee, send in the captain, we will talk if you come back again.

 

T: Lox, I’ll send him in. I know you worry about me, that means you love me. As I love you.

 

(Setting: In sickbay, Phlox is watching what is happening on the bridge.)

 

P: (shaking head) Trip do you ever listen to me? Do you believe in her so little? 

 

(A shockwave rocks the ship and Phlox prepares in case any unfortunate crewman was walking down the stairs.)

 

 

(Setting: Inside the Captain’s quarters. Archer is lying on his bed with his eyes closed, Porthos is laying next to him, head on Archer’s stomach. Archer is rubbing Porthos’ head.)

 

A: Personal Log, July 31st. Something happened on the planet. I kissed Riann, the first two times, it was to distract her from my translator malfunctioning. Then before I left, I just had to kiss her again, if only to prove- (the sound of the door closing behind him startles him, since he didn’t hear it open. Rolling over he saw Reed’s back disappearing) – prove that Reed’s the only one for me.

 

(Rolling over on his back, he stared at the stars.)

 

(Setting: Sickbay.)

 

T: Lox? Lox? (Tucker searches sickbay and walks out and head over to his quarters.) Lox?

 

P: Yes, Trip.

 

T: I came back, and unhurt.

 

P: Yes, I know, Trip.

 

T: But you’re still angry at me.

 

P: I’m not angry with you, just upset. You don’t understand, Trip. One day you may but you don’t understand how much it hurts do you? My people are very attached to each other... is it so easy for you to leave me? You will say you know I am safe on the ship. You will say, the only real risk is to you. I love you, for us it’s a total commitment. If you should die without me near, I would never believe you to be dead... if I never felt your soul leave... do you care?

 

T: Yes. I can’t say anything except, I’m sorry. It’s not doing either of us any good for me to say that but what else can I say.

 

P: I know. Right now... can I be alone?

 

T: Yeah, I’ll go play with my engines... hey! (Tucker turns Phlox’s head around and tilts Phlox’s head up.) I am in love with you, ya hear? (kissing his lover, he goes turns and leaves.)

 

(Phlox smiles as his Kee leaves and goes into the bedroom, sitting on the bed they share, he stares at the swift moving stars. So many stars.)

 

 

(Setting: In his own quarters, Reed is lying on his bed, sleeping. If his eyes were open they’d be red and irritated. A soft ringing asks for admittance, it keeps on for almost an hour. Outside a large patch of blue stars pass by, Reed’s favorites. Sleeping, he notices nothing.)

 

 

(Setting: Tucker is leaning against the railing in engineering.)

 

T: For once, everything is alright. Damn.

 

(Moving off, he walked the decks. Up and down, he walks the corridors of the ship. Stopping in front of a porthole, Tucker watched a silver river of stars flow past.)


	9. Missing Scene for "Fortunate Son"

Missing Scene for "Fortunate Son"

 

 

(Setting: Inside the sickbay.)

 

T: Hey.

 

P: (looking up for his packing) Ahh, Trip, what can I help you with today?

 

T: Nothing. (Walking over to Phlox and wrapping arms around him.)

 

P: Are you sure? (Standing still in Trip’s arms.)

 

T: Just... I don’t have a great feeling about this ship. I... 

 

P: Feel as I felt every time you went on an away mission, how unlike you, I have a reason to go. The 'Fortunate' has survived a Nausciaan attack. There is likely to be injured on board.

 

T: I know. I know! I love you. I don’t know I’ve ever said to anyone as much as I have to you, except maybe my parents. 

 

P: I know Trip, I will be fine. Trust me, unlike some I can name, I do not have any desire to pursue the most dangerous course of action at all times. (Phlox moves away and finishes packing. He walks away without looking back.

 

 

(Setting: The "Sweet Spot" a.k.a. Cargo Bay 32. Travis Mayweather is sitting in the "Sweet Spot". Reed wanders in and unaware that Travis is in there with him, he starts to catalogue the crates.)

 

M: I thought you were off duty.

 

R: (jumps) Bloody Hell, what are you doing over there?

 

M: It’s the Enterprise’s "Sweet spot". You know, the one place where it’s totally null G and everything turns end over end. Reminds me bit of home. I come here to think.

 

R: I would have thought you had a better reminder of home floating next to us... Sorry that was bad tempered.

 

M: Yeah, you and the Captain. What’s wrong with the two of you?

 

R: Nothing.

 

M: I know about the two of you. You are or were lovers and you were happy. Look, I don’t know how you planet bounder folk feel about this but us boomers don’t mind. We know a hull breach can kill us fast. We know a slight percent off in the hydroponics can kill us slow. We spend a lot of time doing nothing except so ummm recreational activities, so it’s hard not to notice. Especially in tight quarters.

 

R: It would be improper... 

 

M: No more than my cousin Hanley and his Captain.

 

R: Boomer ships are different

 

M: Not that much, you may think they are. They aren’t. I mean let’s take the Captain as ‘dad’ and that would make you dad’s lover. I’ve opted on as a son. You didn’t, you are the same level as the Captain. With boomers there are family ships, those are nothing but one family. Every so often the family gets too big and a couple, maybe three get together and start a new ship or someone starts out and collects a lot of singles. More guys are singles than ladies, so it’s not too surprising to see 2 or 3 guys to every woman.

 

R: I see... do you see us as one of your ships?

 

M: Well the Captain said, just because a human is born off Earth doesn’t make them any less human. Just cause you may have been born on it doesn’t mean you aren’t like us. Boomer live, love, fight, and play on their ships. What are we doing if not that? People will fall in and out of love on this ship, that can’t be changed.

 

R: I see... where does Trip, T’pol, Hoshi, and Phlox fit in?

 

M: T’pol is the Captain best advisor and in a way his friend. So she would be an aunt. So would Hoshi. Trip is definitely the Captain’s younger brother and Phlox is an uncle. Trip and Phlox are good together. I hope they solve their fight.

 

R: This is the most I’ve ever heard you speak, Travis.

 

M: It’s the "sweet spot", it makes me think.

 

 

(Setting: In engineering after the second away mission. Reed asks a rating where Trip is. The rating points to a pair of feet sticking out from under an engine. Reed walks over and waits. Tired of waiting, he slams his hand on the engine causing Trip to bolt out from under it with his hands over his ears.)

 

T: Why the sam hell did you do that, Reed?

 

R: Because you are an idiot!

 

T: What did I do to you?

 

R: Not me, Phlox.

 

T: Well that’s between him and me.

 

R: And the rest of crew. I had an enlightening talk with Mr. Mayweather. He had an interesting take of the crew. He likened us to a boomer crew. A family.

 

T: And?

 

R: And some of them are dead. They died mostly alone. And I didn’t want the same to happen to you. I suggest whatever you two are fighting about it, fix it. Ryan almost shot him today. Ryan did hole the hull in the cargo pod. If our communicators hadn’t been working, or if Hoshi had not seen us. Phlox would be gone. I at least would have died with Jonathan.

 

T: (Grabbing a railing) He didn’t tell me. I asked what had happened in there and he didn’t tell me that.

 

R: Well, he deferred to my expertise and ducked. Made me think of something though.

 

T: What?

 

R: For a minute, I forgot it was him. He was acting an awful like you.

 

 

(Setting: Reed’s quarters. Reed walks in and starts to strip. On his desk is PADD, sitting on top of it is a bouquet of red roses, purple verbena, purple hyacinth, and peony. Wrapped around with raspberry vine.)

 

R: Purple hyacinth: I am truly sorry; purple verbena: regret; peony: shame; red roses: I love you; all wrapped up in raspberry: remorse. I think you did your research, Jonathan. (moving the bouquet, he uncovers a picture. It is of a bazooka launcher. Turning it over he reads the back.) 

 

I would have put it in your room but I was afraid you would love it so much, you wouldn’t read the logs. I could only get two live rounds. Apparently the clerk at StarFleet said something about making sure Enterprise returned in one piece. I never wanted to stay with her. The only thing that intrigued me about that kiss is that it had no effect on me. I love you, Jon. P.S. Porthos misses you and asks when are you coming home.

 

 

(Setting: In Quarters. Trip is standing next to the door. A small finger of light caresses the covers near Phlox’s hand. Phlox is lying in bed asleep.)

 

T: (Walks over and kneels next to the bed.) [Whispers] I talked to Malcolm. He told me what happened. I... duck next time someone is shooting at you. I almost lost you. (Carefully climbing on top of Phlox.) I’m sorry, I’m so sorry ‘Lox... 

 

(After he quiets, Phlox opens his eyes and strokes his hair)

 

P: My Kee.


	10. Missing Scene for "Cold Front"

Missing Scene for _"_ Cold Front _"_

 

(Setting: Inside the mess hall.)

T: You are looking rather happy.

P: Yes, Trip. There are so many new species here. Hopefully I can learn some more. All of them belong to the religious sect of Agosorians but it travels across species boundaries. It’s very intriguing.

T: Well then, I’ll remember everything they tell me on the tour later, so I can tell you ok?

P: I’d appreciate it.

(Archer waves to call Trip over.)

T: Ah, Arch wants me. See you tonight?

P: Yes of course.

 

* * *

 

(Setting: Archer and Trip are walking down a corridor.)

A: (Chuckling) So you and Phlox are getting on better?

T: Yeah, Arch. I don’t really understand what got to him. He thinks I risk my life unreasonably. That I take away missions for the thrill.

A: You mean you don’t? Trip, how did you feel when we were on the _Fortunate Son_ and we were cast off in the cargo pod?

T: Not a thing. Knew you weren’t going to let him get hurt.

A: And after you found out there was a hole there?

T: Furious at you. For letting him get in trouble. Scared cause I could have lost him and not known it. So damn happy he was there. I’m in love with him, Jon. I’m so happy and in love with him. Don’t know how else to put it.

A: Now imagine you are him and every time an away mission comes around, you lover signs up for it. He doesn’t ask what it’s about. Just signs up. Then you are stuck on this ship and you don’t know what’s happening or if he’s hurt. You don’t know anything. All you know is he left you... again.

T: I don’t mean it like that, Jon. If that’s what he thinks... what am I gonna do?

A: Don’t know. You can think it over tonight. Since he’s spending time with the Agosorians overnight, you can plan something sweet.

T: Overnight?

A: Ye- I shouldn’t have said anything should I? TRIP!

(Trip turns and runs back to their quarters. Opening the door, he enters to see Phlox packing things in a small bag.)

P: Ahhh, Trip. I was just getting ready for my overnight with the Agosoroians.

T: I see... (gasping) when were you going to tell me? After you left?

P: Of course not, Trip. After I packed, yes, but that was only because you were in conference with the Captain. Trip... Charles, I would never leave without telling you and I’m coming back. It’s only overnight. I’ll be home in the morning. (Phlox stands up and places his hand on Trip’s chest.) Now, I thought you had to meet with the Captain?

T: I do, I just... 

P: Yes?

T: I love you! I know I say it a lot but I don’t have the words like you. I don’t know how to say it any better! All I know is I wanna spend the rest of my life holding you and being held by you. I wanna hear you call me ‘Kee’ again. I wanna know that when I go to sleep, I’m not alone. I don’t know how to say it. Poetry isn’t my style. Help me.

P: (kissing him deeply) Poetry is you. Every move you make, every word you have said, is more beautiful and poetic to me than anything else you have done. T’keyna sta traleo maniz Keeani. T’ervan traleo ake cedol B’Kee K ti. (I love you more than the stars. I would give up all the stars for you.)

T: I don’t know what that means but I know how it was meant. (Hugging Phlox.) Tell me when you get back?

P: Of course, my Kee. (Phlox picks up the bag and walks around Trip.)

 

* * *

 

(Setting: Inside their quarters)

 

T: Welcome home, ‘Lox.

P: You missed me?

T: Anytime you are gone, I miss you, even if it’s only for a night... 

P: T’keyna Keeani. (I love you, my beloved.)

T: Come on, made dinner. (Trip leads Phlox further in to a table set with slender golden candle. In the center of the table sat a platter with roast beef.) I got my mom’s recipe. Hope that is ok with you.

P: Yes, Kee, it is.

(Behind them the stars flowed as they traveled through the stellar nursery; neither of them noticed.)

 

[Forward](http://astele.co.uk/FHSA/Chapter/Details/Enterprise11.htm) [Back](http://astele.co.uk/FHSA/Chapter/Details/Enterprise9.htm)

 

 


	11. Missing Scene for "Silent Enemy"

Missing Scene for "Silent Enemy"

 

 

Author’s Note: Yes, yes I know I said the Missing Scenes are for Trip/Phlox. And they are but since this was all about Malcolm episode, I felt I should start with him. Besides it’s his birthday!

 

(Archer enters Reed’s room. Reed is lying asleep on his bed, still in the same clothes he has been in for the past 60 hours. Archers walks in and sets the privacy lock. Kneeling beside the bed, he starts to undress Reed. Trying not to wake him., Archer slowly slips down his trousers and gently takes off his shirt. Running his hands over the undershirt, Archer kisses and sucks the nipple. One hand reaches up to stroke that pale neck. Reed wakens and covers Archer’s hand with his.)

 

R: ummm I was about to take a shower.

 

A: You don’t need to.

 

R: I do. I smell.

 

A: Yep, delicious.

 

R: (laughing) Jon... (Reed sits up and pushes Archer off.) Jon, I need a shower.

 

A: Can I come?

 

R: (laughing) If you wish. Jon... thank you.

 

A: Not a problem, love. Do you know what a hassle it was to find out your favorite food? I want you to give me a present today, Malcolm.

 

R: If I can.

 

A: Talk to me. Talk to me about you. I love what you’ve let me see so far. I want to know more about you. I do know that your favorite color is yellow. You love pineapples, in fact you love fruit. You eat meat but you prefer vegetables. Your parents don’t know you at all. You are never demanding but I want you to be. Demand things of me. Demand I make you happy because unless I know I’m doing something wrong, I’m gonna keep doing things the same way. I want to spend the next 100 years making you happy Malcolm Ian Reed.

 

R: I- I- (kissing Archer) Come shower with me and stay the night.

 

(Grinning Archer kisses Reed as they go to take their shower.)

 

 

 

 

(Trip enters the quarters he shares with Phlox. Phlox is sitting on the bed reading a medical file. Trip flops face down on the bed.)

 

T: thanks (muffled by the sheet)

 

P: You’re welcome. What for?

 

T: (turns over) For helping Hoshi with Malcolm. Do you know that I could tell you that Hoshi loves to try any new food at least once? Travis love simple home cooking, Arch likes to eat the same ten things over and over. You like tuna and macaroni salad. But until today if you asked me what he would like to eat, I didn’t know. I don’t know his type of music or what he likes to play. I don’t know if he even likes us or just puts up with us cause he can’t get rid of us. What kind of friend is that?! (Trip sits up and stares at Phlox.)

 

P: Well perhaps you can spend more time with him.

 

T: I’m gonna have to cause I really do think we could be friends if I could just get him to talk.

 

P: Well good. (Phlox moves closer and kisses Trip.) Hmmm T’keyna Keeani.

 

T: I love you too.

 

P: (pulling back) You received a message from your parents today.

 

T: Damn! I forgot to mail them today. (Turning to Phlox.) Want to hear something funny? Of course you have to promise not to get all jealousy and upset...

 

P: Hmmm, I promise that I will try to keep control of my jealousy.

 

T: That’ll do. I got a letter from ummm my girlfriend on Earth. We agreed to try a long distance relationship but it obviously wasn’t working out so after the last message, I decided to break it off... so what was the first message I got after we deployed the Echo Amplifier? A message telling me she had met someone else and was breaking it off. I have two letters sitting on my computer. One for my parents and one for her. I guess I have to change em a bit.

 

P: You got involved with me, when you were seeing another?

 

T: I decided I should go ahead and fall in love with you now, since I didn’t have anyone waiting at home. And because I love you, ‘Lox. Not just now, but forever, always, and beyond. (Trip leans over and kisses Phlox’s chest.) T’keyna, T’keyna Phlox.

 

 

(Closeup of the stars passing by.)


	12. IntroductionMissing Scene for "Dear Doctor

Missing Scene for "Dear Doctor"

 

 

(Setting: Inside Tucker and Phlox’s room. Trip rolls over and snuggles up to Phlox, pulling him closer. Phlox jumps a bit, then turns to face Trip.)

 

P: I’m trying,

 

T: I know, ‘Lox. Soon you will be so used to my touch, you’ll never jump again.

 

P: Your are my mate or you will be so as soon as we wed.

 

T: Oh… (Trailing his fingers over Phlox’s eye rides.) Are these…sensitive? Or do they dull feeling? Can you feel me when I kiss (Tucker lay sweet light kisses over the ridges) them? (Calmly he moves over Phlox, pressing him into the bed, wrapping his hands around Phlox’s wrists... He licks, laps, and kisses his mate’s eyeridges, moving over to the other side.) Do you feel my lips on your skin, your soft, luscious, beautiful skin?

 

P: (growls) Yes!! (Flipping Tucker over, Phlox , he licks and kisses down Tucker’s neck and chest. Licking and nipping those wide cafe-colored nipples. Running fingers down Tucker’s ribs. Feeling the engineer shudder and tremble under his hands, he sucked and bit until he had a love mark, high on his throat. Sliding up he whispered into Tucker’s ear.) When we wed… I will give you such… joy!

 

(Setting: Phlox is sitting on the bed. Tucker has already left for engineering. Phlox is recording a letter.)

 

Dear Jeremy,

 

Today I surprised the man who is soon to be my mate aboard the Enterprise. He decided to tease me . I ended up flipping him mover and tasting him. I stopped before I actually had intercourse with him. He seemed disappointed but I thought that was odd because from what I have seen elsewhere most humans prefer that sex with a serious marriageable partner was considered improper. I don’t think I’ll ever understand human mating behavior.

 

Another interesting thing that happened today was that a young crewman asked me if I would be interested in a courtship. Finally I interpreted some signal correctly, however I am concerned with how my promised mate will react. He knows about my three wives and their other husbands, I am unsure if he would take offense at another started courtship. When I mentioned the crewman’s behavior, he reacted with anger and some depression. I do know that one should complete one courtship before being another. Any advice you have, shall be appreciated.

 

(Setting: Archer and Reed are getting dressed for their shifts. Jon is sneaking Porthos some cheese. Reed is looking for his tunic.)

 

R: Jon, what did Phlox tell you about giving Porthos cheese?

 

A: But her loves it, Mal. You know how big a sucker I am for my guys. (Archer mumbles around a piece of toast.)

 

R: It’s not good for him (Walking over he fixes Archer’s tunic and grabs his from the bed behind Jon. Ducking under Archer’s outstretched arm, he grabs the toast.

 

(Porthos whines and throws up. Reed looks at Archer and points to the vomit.)

 

R: Take him to Phlox. (Reed heads out and starts for the armory. As he heads down the hall, Trip comes up behind him.)

 

T: Hey Malcolm! Your our tac officer. Tell me something. If some fresh little minx was sniffing around Arch, how would you fox her?

 

R: Umm? 

 

T: Yeah. Going to the bridge?

 

R: No, the Armory.

 

T: Ah... maybe I should come with you, maybe I can find something to use on that utter... skank.

 

R: I see. (Reed looks at the agitated Tucker.) Well what is she doing that upset you so much?

 

T: She’s spraying around Phlox like a bitch in heat. (Tucker stops sand leans against the wall. Angrily he slams a fist into the wall. Three crew passing by look up and then away quickly.) She wants my ‘Lox.

 

R: Yes, but he’s in love with you. He won’t cheat on you.

 

T: ‘Cept he doesn’t see it as cheating. He has 3 wives and each wife has two more husbands. Denobulians believe in multiple marriages. He won’t understand that I have to share him with his wives and co-husbands but I’m not willing to share him anymore than that. She will not be in the picture at all. She can do one thing I can’t, and I’ll hate her for it. He got so upset when Ah’len knocked me up. She can give him kids, I can’t. Ever.

 

R: I doubt he would hold it against you, it’s a biological fact. However I do understand how you can feel threatened by her... much like I did when Jon was with Riann.

 

T: Ah... Maybe we can force her into an airlock and cycle it? While in warp, no one will find her body.

 

R: (looks at Tucker.) Come on. I think you need to head off to the gym to work some of this anger off. Perhaps we can think of another way to deal with her, without killing.

 

 

(Setting: Crewman Cutler is carrying a tray of food. She sits down with two other crewmen, Crewman Sam and Kay)

 

K: Sooo... what happened with the doc?

 

C: Well... he’s married with three wives and each on has two other husbands other than Phlox.

 

S: Well, he’s not human so he might not be sure. Step it up so that knows you are available. Share more movies.

 

(A purposefully cleared throat behind them cause them to turn. Lieutenant Reed stood there with his food. Sitting down, he spread his napkin in his lap.)

 

R: Crewman Cutler, I couldn’t help but overhearing your conversation, while I normally would not, but I must tell you that Dr. Phlox is already involved with someone on board. Phlox may not be human but his lover is. Now I know that if you were in his place you would feel threatened by you.

 

C: But Phlox isn’t threatened by me.

 

R: His male lover is. And since you and he must at times work together, I am asking you to be respectful and not pursue Phlox any more. 

 

C: Too bad. If he can’t hold onto Phlox, so be it. Besides Phlox needs to be learn that not all humans are... so perverse.

 

R: (Icily) I see. I can not order you to stop seeing Phlox, nor can I appeal to your better nature but you have none. (Reed stood up, pushing his chair back loudly. People stared at him, shocked. Reed picked up his tray and started to walk off.) I should have let him into the armory.

 

 

(Setting: Archer and Phlox are in sickbay. Phlox has determined that Porthos upset stomach is a dairy allergy.)

 

P: Captain, I told you not to give him anymore dairy.

 

A: Yeah, I know but I can’t help it. I love to give my guys what they want.

 

P: I take it that you and Reed are doing well?

 

A: Yeah, what about you and Trip?

 

P: That is problematic. I seem to have angered him a bit. I told him of a crewman who seemed interested in me. We resolved to be friends but from what I understand she is hoping for more. As a Denobulian we have multiple marriages. So to have more than one lover is not odd. Humans usually don’t.

 

A: True... Phlox, I know Trip. Known him for years. When you treated him at Heinlein base for narcosis, he wanted you. Now years after that he knows you and is still very much in love with you. He doesn’t like to share, I know he has to share you with your family back home but he won’t share you with another human and definitely not a woman. Let her down easy or let him go. 

 

(Archer picks up Porthos and looks at Phlox. He leaves without speaking. Phlox stands thinking.)

 

 

(Setting: Engineering. Reed enters enginnering and spots Tucker. Climbing up to Tucker, he squats beside him.)

 

R: (Leans over and speaks into Tucker’s ear.) Now do you want the pulse cannon or sleep gas. We can knock her out and put her in the lock, we’ll open it as soon as we can.

 

T: (Turning and grinning at Reed.) Oh? What changed your mind?

 

R: Without revealing your name, I asked her to step away. She chooses not to, so I suggest you have a talk with her. Now.

 

T: (Looks at Reed.) I will.

 

(Tucker walks over to a communicator on the wall and calls for Cutler to meet him in engineering. She arrives several minutes later. Tucker escorts her to a secluded corner.)

 

T: I wanted to talk to you for a moment. You have no problems with me do you?

 

C: No sir. Why would I?

 

T: Well I think you will soon. Phlox is my lover and I don’t intend to let him go. If he wants to go so be it but I doubt he will want to. You can offer him many things, even children but Denobulians and humans can’t have kids together so you would have to give him all human kids, just like me. Now, I’m not threatening you or trying to scare you but I will tell you that I love him, more than you know and I’m not gonna just release him. Denobulians fight for their mates, often, long, and hard. I would disrespect him if I did any less and I’d never do that. As for Real Love... I’ve been in love with him for years. (Tucker walks away.)

 

 

(Setting: The hallway outside Sickbay. Cutler stands there staring at the door before pressing the entrance pad and walking in. She walks up to Phlox and laying her hands on the sides of his face, kisses him. Phlox pushes her back. Tucker enters and growls at her. Eyes blazing he steps forward and raises his hands, ready to choke her. Yelping, she flees out the Sickbay door.)

 

T: I told you he’s mine. (Tucker takes Phlox’s hand and pulls him out of Sickbay. He pulls him down the hall until they reach their quarters.)

 

P: You... fought for me. (Phlox smiles and steps closer.)

 

T: I always will. I am in love with you, don’t intend to let anyone take you from me.

 

(Growling softly, Phlox pushes Tucker onto the bed and leans down.)

 

 

(Setting: Next shift on the bridge. Tucker is talking to Archer. On screen a river of stars pass, their light highlights two large love marks places on Tucker’s neck.)


	13. Missing Scene for "Sleeping Dogs"

Missing Scene for "Sleeping Dogs"

 

 

(Setting: In Archer and Reed’s quarters. Reed is sniffling and laying on the back. Archer sits on the bed and looks at his suffering lover. Laying a hand on Reed’s forever, he leans over and gives Reed a small kiss."

 

R: Don’t do that, Jonathan. I’ll make you sick. It’s only a cold but we don’t need you coming down with it too.

 

A: True... why don’t you go see Phlox. Maybe he can do something for you.

 

R: I doubt it. It’s just a cold. And he’ll tell me that then he’ll ask me to describe it, how does it feel when I cough, how does it feel when I close my eyes, can I tell if I have a fever? 

 

A: He won’t, he’s not that bad, Malcolm.

 

R: (Turns to look at Archer before rolling his eyes and snorting.) Yes he is.

 

A: (Sighs) Look just go. If you go see Phlox and he tells you a cold, OK.

 

R: I’ll be fine.

 

A: If he says it a cold, I’ll take care of you. (Archer smiles and starts tracing a finger over Reed’s stomach.) Real good care... promise.

 

R: You’ll do that anyway. (Reed laughs and rolls over, wrapping one leg over Archer’s.) I’ll make you a bet. If he says it’s a cold and he can’t do anything for it, I get a favor from you. If he says it is something he can do something for, I owe you a favor. Deal?

 

A: Deal.

 

 

(Setting: In the corridor walking away from the Bridge.)

 

A: No

 

R: Please. Please, Jonathan. I did win the bet. (Reed stopped and blocked the passageway forward.)

 

A: Why? What good is an Armory Officer going to be on board that ship?

 

R: Well, maybe all the Klingons aren’t dead.

 

A: Then I definitely shouldn’t let you go! You have a cold. Sorry. (Archer gently pushed Reed out of the way and walked off.)

 

R: Jonathan. If I’m too sick for the mission, I guess I’m too sick for... other things?

 

A: (Archer stops and turns.) That’s just cruel. Fine I’ll send you and T'Pol. Who else? Trip?

 

R: (Making a face.) Hmmm perhaps not the chief engineer. I mean we aren’t going to fix it. What about Hoshi, she can read Klingon, right?

 

A: Yeah, OK. (Archer opens his arms and hugs his lover.) Now I just have to tell her.

 

(Reed sneezes.)

 

 

(Setting: On board the Klingon ship. Reed is trying to fix the plasma coils.)

 

R: Damnit! Jonathan when we get back, I’m gonna let you take care of me like you wanted to. I admit it, you win. I shouldn’t have gone on this mission. I shouldn’t have tricked you into this. And why do we still go on away missions. We never have a good away mission. We always get attacked, or almost killed, or... ARGGGGGH!! 

 

(Reed through the tool in his hand against the wall and slumps back.)

 

R: I wanna go home. (Walking over he picks up the tool and starts working again.)

 

 

(Setting: Outside the sickbay. Tucker and Phlox are talking.)

 

 

T: Looks like it worked out. Not happy about the Captain being all alone on the shuttle with Bucky.

 

P: Her name is Bu’Kah. And he will be find. Tell me, Charles, is there any non-human race, other than of course Denoubluians, that you feel comfortable with?

 

T: Yeah, sure! Dog, cats, Horses. They ain’t human... (laughing) Okay. I’m sorry. Klingons... just can’t trust them. I know that there never will be a Klingon in StarFleet. Ever.

 

P: You never know, ‘Kee.

 

(Tucker smiles and goes off to check the shuttle again.)

 

 

(Setting: On board the Klingon ship. Reed is trying to fix the plasma coils. He hears a sound behind him. He turns around.)

 

R: Jon! (Reed hugs Archers. Kisses him.) I love you. I missed you. I’m sick of this place. I’m sick of this dirt and grime. I wanna fix this ship and go home and I expect you to take bloody good care of me.

 

A: Yes. First you need to fix those plasma coils.

 

R: I know, where’s Trip?

 

A: I didn’t bring him.

 

R: (Turns around and shakes his head.) Ok.

 

A: I brought Bu’Kah. She can help you.

 

R: So where is she?

 

B: I’m right here, Human.

 

(A tall Klingon walks past Reed and pushes him out of the way.)

 

 

(Setting: On Enterprise. Reed is in bed under the covers. Porthos is lying over his feet and Archer is sitting on the edge of the bed holding a cup of soup.)

 

A: Feeling better?

 

R: No.

 

A: (putting the cup on the table and leaning over.) What’s wrong?

 

R: (Pulling Archer closer.) You aren’t in here. (Reed kisses Archer. Porthos looks out as the stars streak by.)

Fade Out 


	14. Missing Scene for Missing Scene for "Shadows of PJem"

Missing Scene for "Shadows of P’Jem"

 

 

(Setting: Outside in the corridor, after Archer has just talked to Admiral Forest.)

 

T: Arch, something’s wrong. And you aren’t telling me... I think you should.

 

A: It’s not... important, Trip.

 

(Tucker turns to face Archer and shakes his head. Draping an arm around Archer’s shoulder, they walk off.)

 

T: We’ll talk about it later, Arch.

 

 

(Setting: Inside sick bay. Tucker is sitting on a bio bed, watching Phlox.)

 

P: Is there a reason you are here, kee?"

 

T: I like to watch you?

 

P: (laughing) I see, any other reason? Such as the matter of... T'Pol’s transfer?

 

T: Guess ya heard then, huh?

 

P: Yes. I know you will miss her... 

 

T: I didn’t say that!

 

P: (Looks at Tucker) I see. Well I know the Captain will miss her as will Hoshi.

 

T: True, she’s not as bad as she was when she first came on board.

 

P: (smiles as he turns away.) As you say, kee.

 

 

(Setting: walking to the bridge, before the Chancellor’s call.)

 

R: Well shouldn’t they’ve called by now?

 

T: Yeah but you know Arch, he’s probably having the time of his life down... 

 

(They enter the Bridge.)

 

H: Incoming Message from the Chancellor.

 

 

(Setting: Inside the Armory.)

 

 

R: Tucker?

 

T: Yeah?

 

R: Remember when you told N’Var that you had an assault team standing by?

 

T: Yep.

 

R: I don’t think this is what he thought you meant. That I am "the assault team" or that my standing close to you was what you meant by "standing by".

 

T: Don’t worry, Reed. I have faith in you.

 

R: Wonderful and if we get killed?

 

T: We don’t, trust me.

 

R: Damn.

 

(Reed stops in front of an arms locker and hands Tucker a phaser.)

 

R: Let’s go.

 

 

(Setting: Tucker and Reed are on their way to the prisoner camp with the Andorians.)

 

R: I don’t trust them.

 

T: We don’t have to trust them. Just let them help us. They owe the Captain.

 

R: We are going to die.

 

 

(Setting: After Reed, Tucker, Archer, and T'Pol make it back to the ship. Archer has been treated and released. T'Pol is in a natural sleep.)

 

T: You... are sneaky,... tricky, ... and I love that.

 

P: Really, kee?

 

T: Yep. Arch’s that T'Pol’s gonna stay. I’m holding you. I’m happy.

 

P: Kee. (Phlox stares at his beloved.) Yes, the Captain and T'Pol are good friends but I believe he was happier to see Reed.

 

T: Yeah, I guess he was happier to be rescued.

 

P: (looking at Trip before shaking his head) Yes, since we are talking about rescues... you again recklessly endangered your life.

 

T: Yeah, I did. I owe Arch, otherwise I’d open my helmet to space and died. I wouldn’t have been there for you to heal and I wouldn’t be right here, right now wanting to take you in my arms and back to our quarters. I wouldn’t be here right now, wanting to take the next step. To kiss and lick you. To hold you and touch you. I want to see what you look like when you come. I wanna see your face as I drive you mad. I want to make love to you, ‘Lox

 

P: T’keyna Keeani. K’hal bifan T’ehl. (I love you. You bear my soul.)

 

 

(Setting: Inside Captain Quarter’s. Reed is holding Archer in bed.)

 

R: Jon... 

 

A: Thanks for the rescue, Mal.

 

R: Rather you didn’t need rescuing but if you did, glad it was me.

 

A: Me too. (Archer hugs Reed tight.)

 

 

(Setting: Inside T'Pol’s quarters. T'Pol is sitting on a couch staring out at the stars. A lamp is lit on table. All the lights are off. Taking a deep breath T'Pol prepares to meditate.)

 

T: No matter what happens, the stars continue to be born and die and they pass silently through the void.

Fade Out 


	15. Missing Scene for "Shuttlepod One"

Missing Scene for "Shuttlepod One"

 

 

(Setting: In the captain’s quarters. Archer is watching Reed get dressed.)

 

R: But with Commander Tucker?

 

A: Yes. I want you comfortable with him. Why?

 

R: Nothing, Jonathan.

 

A: Now I know something is wrong. What is it Mal?

 

R: Nothing, truly. He’s just so... perky.

 

A: Yeah he is, but after a while you won’t mind. Besides, we aren’t leaving you alone for too long. Just try. (Archer kisses Reed.) For me.

 

 

(Setting: Inside Shuttle Pod One. Reed and Tucker have discovered the debris from the ship and have come to the conclusion that Enterprise has been destroyed. Reed is staring at the debris.)

 

.

 

R: (whispers) Oh Jon, I wish I had been there.

 

T: Huh? You say something Reed?

 

R: No.

 

 

R: Why are you always such an optimist, they’re dead. And we’ll never see them again.

 

T: I have to be. Look I don’t know what you believe of an afterlife but I gotta believe there’s something else. Look Reed. Don’t know if you know but me and Phlox, we are... were getting serious. I don’t know if we’ll live much longer or not but I have to think that if he’s dead, he’s watching over me, and I can’t let him see me give up. I can’t ever let him see me give up. He loves me, he loves me more that I love me. And he never once gave up on me, even when he was angrier than a wet rooster. I love him. He may be gone but I still love him and I won’t let him down. I can’t.

 

R: Oh. Well, I can say that I didn’t know... remember when I said they were like family to me. There’s someone or was someone special. He... he loves me. I’m not quite sure what love is, I don’t know if I can be said to be in love with him. I just know that when we are together, when he holds me or when we ummm... 

 

T: I get it.

 

R: Well yes, when we are doing that, I just don’t feel I need to look at the stars anymore, everything I want to explore is here. Is that being in love?

 

T: Malcolm, is all this doomsaying because without them, you don’t find the stars very interesting any more?

 

R: I... I... They’re beautiful but they aren’t warm.

 

T: You’re in love. Right now thought I wish you weren’t cause if you feel even a quarter as bad as I do... well I wouldn’t wish this pain on anyone, not even the pointy eared bastards. Enough of this, getting ourselves depressed ain’t gonna help.

 

R: You really are bloody annoying.

 

 

T: Malcolm, you record another damned ‘goodbye’ letter and I’ll blow it up myself!

 

R: Look just cause you persist in eternal optimism doesn’t mean I have to and I won’t.

 

T: And being depressed will help? 

 

R: Didn’t we do this before?!

 

T: Yeah. But when we fight, I get hot and I hate being cold.

 

R: (laughs) Sorry. (Reed reaches for the bottle of liquor.) This is a bad idea you know.

 

T: We’ll at least we’ll go out happy, right?

 

R: Optimist.

 

 

T: I hate to say it, but that was cold, Reed. Holding a phase pistol on me.

 

R: Puns... we are reduced to puns now?

 

T: Mr. Reed! You should not hold a pistol on your commanding officer.

 

R: Well you shouldn’t have been so damned stubborn! And you got more to live for. You have Phlox. He’s so in love with you.

 

T: Well you got your guy too. Don’t you?

 

R: We ummm have intercourse. I think Jon can live without me though. He doesn’t need me.

 

T: Could you live without him?

 

R: Shut up and drink your whiskey.

 

T: Bourbon.

 

 

(Setting: Inside Sickbay. Tucker is sitting on his bed, looking at Reed. Reed is sleeping.)

 

T: I misjudged you. Wonder if I call you Malcolm, if you will call me Trip? Rest up. I didn’t miss how happy Arch was to see you. He loves you, he needs you, no matter what you think, ya pessimistic idiot. Phlox?

 

P: Yes, my Kee?

 

T: I think you’re right. All our away missions are cursed. 

 

P: (laughing) You are supposed to rest, my Kee.

 

T: I know, ‘Lox but I’ll rest better in our quarters, in your arms. Come to bed. Please. I need you.

 

Phlox wraps on arm around Tucker’s waist and gently walks him to their quarters. Lowering Tucker to the bed, he climbs in on the other side. Tucker looks out at the stars and shudders. Silently he turns back into Phlox’s arms, burying his face in Phlox’s chest, pulling the blanket over his shoulders. 

 

P: Let me tell you how my people believed the stars began. In the beginning space was empty and dark, and cold, without form or shape until...

Fade Out 


	16. Missing Scene for "Fusion"

Missing Scene for "Fusion"

 

 

(Setting: Tucker is standing outside T'Pol’s quarters. Taking a deep breath, he leans over and presses the call button.)

 

T’P: Enter.

 

(The door slides open and Tucker enters."

 

T: Umm, Subcommander, may I talk to you for a few minutes?

 

T’P: That was the purpose for your coming here wasn’t it?

 

T: Yeah. Ummm, earlier you helped me with some information about Denobulans... well I was wondering if you could help me again. I can’t go into sickbay and just ask him for the information. I... I want to...ummm...

 

T’P: How to detect sexual stimulation in a Denobulan? I see. 

 

(T'Pol stands up and moves to her console. She types briefly and stands up, handing Tucker a small disk.) 

 

T’P: This contains specific information of Denobulan mating practices, as well as a copy of their most famous erotic work, J’san’kee Keeanthi, which translates to ‘Loving your Lifemate’. Something similar to your human book, ‘The Kama Sutra’.

 

T: Thank you.

 

(Tucker blushes and accepts the file. Turning he walks out. Behind him, a fractional smile crosses T'Pol’s face.) 

 

 

(Setting: Archer is sitting in his ready room. Reed enters and waits.)

 

A: Yes, Malcolm? 

 

R: Sir, do you think we should let them roam free? Allow them unlimited access?

 

A: Malcolm... they are Vulcans. We have nothing they don’t know about. After all, it was the Vulcans who helped us get this far. 

 

R: If I understand the Subcommander rightly, then these are not the Same type of Vulcans. Our Vulcans are a tad more... restrained.

 

A: Nothing will happen. Trust me.

 

R: I do, but I don’t trust them. Mark my words... and when it does happen, I reserve the right to say ‘I told you so.’

 

A: Very well... and when they don’t... I get a forfeit. 

 

R: (Laughs and leans over to kiss Archer) Very well, beloved. 

 

 

(Setting: In a corridor outside the docking bay)

 

A: Trip, they need help with their engines. They are willing to send over a liaison... don’t roll your eyes. (Tucker rolls his eyes.) 

 

T: (Tucker faces Archer with an innocent look) What? I didn’t do anything. Besides, don’t the Vulcans know more than us... 

 

A: (Shakes his head at Tucker’s ‘dumb hick’ act) They don’t appear to be your typical Vulcans. As you will see when you join us for work with them tonight. Be nice now, Trip.

 

(They walk into the bay and join T'Pol in waiting for the Vulcans to land.)

 

T: Thought they didn’t do nice.

 

 

(Setting: In the Mess Hall. Tucker and Reed are eating dinner.)

 

T: Did you see them when they came onboard?

 

R: Watched them on the monitor. I still don’t like the idea of letting them roam free.

 

T: Don’t get your knickers in a twist. I doubt that they do anything, but I bet that Tolaris will be trouble.

 

R: Tolaris, which one is he?

 

T: The younger one; he was staring at T'Pol. He’s as slimy as a catfish in muck.

 

R: (laughs) Colorful. So you think he’ll do something?

 

T: Yep.

 

R: Ok, I’ll bet you it won’t be Tolaris; someone else from that ship will do something.

 

T: You’re gonna bet me. Well then, get ready to pay up. What are the terms... 

 

R: If I win, I want the entire season of St. Timothy’s Cricket Club and the Edinburgh Rugby Team.

 

T: Tall order but I can get it. If I win, then you have to go up Against ‘The Weed Whacker’. I want flowers every week for the next eight weeks for Phlox. Try for some purple ones.

 

R: Deal.

 

(They shake on it and finish their dinner.) 

 

 

(Setting: In Archer’s quarters. He and Reed are preparing to sleep. Archer is on the bed. Reed is undressing)

 

A: Ever hear of V’tosh ka’tur?

 

R: Va what?

 

A: V’tosh ka’tur. It means ‘Vulcans without logic’. Apparently.

 

R: Vulcans! Without logic? Never thought I would hear of that. Sorry, please continue...

 

A: (laughs) I said the same thing. There are some who believe that Their prophet, Surak, meant to control emotions, but not repress them. Well, this particular ship’s crew has decided to leave Vulcan and do some inner soul searching. They believe in trying everything at least once to understand it.

 

R: Jon... (Reed pulls Archer back to lie flat on the bed.) Whereas this is very interesting, and I’d love to talk about this more in the morning, right now, the only thing I want to do is explore your body and discover what parts of mine can fit in yours. (Fade out as they kiss.) 

 

 

(Setting: In Sickbay. Tucker is sitting on one of the bio beds, watching Phlox feed his animals.)

 

T: Hey, ‘Lox, ever hear of a Vaytock Katur?

 

P: V’tosh ka’tur? Yes. Vulcans without logic, they tend to seek out everything. You should get along well with them.

 

T: Really?

 

P: Yes. But that isn’t the reason you came is it?

 

T: Not really. Just got off and well... I... missed ya. (Tucker reaches out his hand.) It’s been two weeks since we have spent time, real time together. Thought maybe later we can go to the mess hall or the lounge and stare at the Arachnid Nebula

 

P: I know... Crewman Cutler will be here soon; she’ll take over Sickbay. The nebula is really quite stunning.

 

T: Cutler huh?

 

(Tucker pulls Phlox close and kisses him softly. Opening his eyes, he can see the door to Sickbay open. Crewman Cutler enters. Tucker pulls back and stares at Phlox.)

 

T: I love you, ‘Lox. T’keyna J’san’kee.

 

(Cutler glares and leaves. Tucker smirks.) 

 

 

(Setting: In Engineering. Kov has been quiet for several minutes.)

 

Kov: Excuse me, Trip, but are one of these women your mate?

 

T: Nope, Kov. Not all humans have mates and those who do are not all of the ummm... (pulls a stubborn part out of storage) the opposite gender. Mine is a male and not human. He’s our ship’s doctor.

 

K: The Denobulan. Yes, we met some Denobulans not too long ago. Is he fully bonded?

 

(Kov takes the PADD that Tucker holds out to him.)

 

T: Fully bonded? You mean how many husbands and wives he’s got? Three wives and two co-husbands. Does that qualify? 

 

K: Yes. You must have impressed him. They rarely pick someone for their J’san’kee.

 

T: Oh?

 

K: Yes, only one of the twenty families we met on the ship had a J’san’kee.

 

T: Lifemate is a rarity? Hmm... I’ve been winging it, taking it slow. Just started reading some stuff about Denobulans... Hey, how about you tell me about those Denobulans you met, and I’ll explain more about humans. Deal?

 

K: I’d love that. (Kov looks up and see Tolaris heading towards them.) Commander Trip Tucker this is our second in command, Tolaris. 

 

T: Hello, Tolaris, what can I do for you?

 

Tol: Just... wondering if everything was going well? 

 

T: Yep. (Tucker answers shortly.)

 

K: After this we are going to eat. 

 

Tol: Good, Kov. I’m glad you are getting... along with Commander Tucker. Enjoy your meal. I’ll eat later. Perhaps you can suggest some "fast food" that I can try later?

 

T: Yeah, pizza. It’s a bread with vegetable sauce and cheese. Sometimes we add meat. Ya might like it.

 

Tol: Thank you. I’ll let you finish. (He leaves.)

 

T: (Shakes his head, watches as Kov heads over to the computer.) Don’t like him, slick as a snake. 

 

 

(Setting: On the Vahklahs. Tolaris is sitting on the bed in his quarters,his legs crossed under him. His chin touches his breastbone, his eyes are closed. He is naked. One hand lies cupped in the other. Before him is a small blue candle floating in a bowl of water. Slowly he breathes in and out. A whispered word floats from his lips with every exhaled breath.)

 

Tol: T'Pol. (Inhale. Exhale.) T'Pol. (Inhale. Exhale.) T'Pol. (Inhale. Exhale.) T'Pol. (Inhale. Exhale.) T'Pol. (Inhale. Exhale.) T'Pol.(Inhale. Exhale.) 

 

 

(Setting: In the captain’s ready room. Archer is staring at the nebula on his screen. Reed comes in and leans down, wrapping his arms around Archer’s neck.)

 

A: They’re going to lend us their translinear sensors to map the nebula.

 

R: You were right. They are being useful. It’s really beautiful isn’t it? Perhaps we can get closer. I’d love to fall asleep looking at you with that beautiful blue green light shining on you.

 

A: (Turns and smiles at Reed) I told you so.

 

R: Bad habit, that.

 

A: But I did.

 

R: Yes. So what do you want?

 

A: Oh, I’ll think of something. (Tugs Reed down and kisses him.) 

 

 

(Setting: In Sickbay. Phlox is analyzing data when Kov walks in.) 

 

P: Hello, I’m Doctor Phlox, may I help you? 

 

K: Yes, I’m Kov. I was talking to Trip, strange name, and he told me that he is your J’san’kee. I wanted to meet you and add my congratulations, your captain must be so happy. We met a Denobulan ship a little over a year ago. I didn’t expect to see another Denobulan so soon. 

 

P: Thank you. I’m very lucky.

 

K: Yes, and so is he, I’m sure he’ll be a very good mate. I wish I could be there when he meets your wives. He’ll do anything for you. Oh, I must take my leave now. Goodbye, and congratulations again.

 

(Phlox nods and waves as Kov leaves. Sitting down, he shakes his head. If he has a choice, his J’san’kee will never face his wives or their tests.) 

 

 

(Setting: In quarters. Tucker is lying on the bed, watching Phlox get ready for bed.)

 

T: Hon...

 

P: Yes, Kee?

 

T: I was talking to Kov earlier today and he told me that Vulcans... Mate once every seven years... that’s odd.

 

P: Yes, Pon Farr... it’s not that they mate once every seven years. They mate once, bond once, with one person, but once every seven years they are possessed by the desire to mate and nothing else for the entire period of Pon Farr. (Phlox sits on the bed.)

 

T: Uhh, yeah, but it made me think of something. (Tucker wraps his arm around Phlox’s waist.) You know about humans, but I only know a little bit about Denobulans. I know you have three wives and two co-husbands. I know some of your love words, but do you have mating seasons? Do you stay together for life or can you divorce your family? How do you have kids? Who carries them?

 

(Tucker lays his head on Phlox’s lap.)

 

P: Kee, I love you. We don’t have mating seasons. We are as sexually active as humans, although sometimes we enter into a sort of heat... 

 

 

(Setting: On the Vahklas in Tolaris’ quarters. Tolaris is lying on his bed. Naked, his hands cupped each other over his navel. His eyes are closed. Underneath his eyelids, his eyes move quickly.)

 

Tol: T'Pol, dream of me. Be mine. 

 

 

(Setting: Tucker and Archer are in Engineering and Archer is watching Tucker.)

 

A: Malcolm mentioned you don’t like Tolaris... why?

 

T: Not really. Just got a bad feeling about him. He just... It’s a hunch.

 

A: I don’t like him either. 

 

 

(Setting: Dinner, in the Mess Hall)

 

P: (reaching over to pick something off Tucker’s plate) Delicious. So how did your talk with Kov go?

 

T: Pretty well, I think. He’s a good kid.

 

P: Yes, he came by the Sickbay to congratulate me on picking you as my J’san’kee. I have good taste.

 

(Tucker laughs.) 

 

 

(Setting: Inside Sickbay. Phlox has finished examining T'Pol.)

 

P: (Sigh. Pressing the comm button.) Captain Archer, Commander Tucker, and Lieutenant Reed, please report to Sickbay. (Sitting down, he waits.) 

 

(The three men arrive in moments. Upon seeing T'Pol, they go over to her.)

 

A: What happened?

 

P: Apparently, she and Tolaris attempted an ancient Vulcan practice called a mind meld. This has thrown her system into shock. The bond was broken rather forcefully, perhaps seriously damaging her. I shall know more when she awakens.

 

T: (Bitterly) I guess I won the bet, Mal... however, do you feel like sharing in my prize? I think I want to beat Tolaris into a couple of walls.

 

R: (Smiling nastily) My pleasure.

 

A: Gentlemen. I will not allow them to use this incident to get you sent back home. I will deal with Tolaris.

 

T: But Jon! They hurt her! He hurt her! Damn pointy-eared devil. 

 

P: Kee... she is... 

 

T: Part of our crew. She’s ours. We may complain about her, or get annoyed with her, but no one else better dare...

 

(T'Pol opens her eyes and stares at them.) 

 

 

(Setting: Walking down the corridor their quarters, Tucker and Phlox are holding hands. Laying before the door is a small bouquet of purple and white phlox with baby’s breath. Tucker picks it up and pulls out four flowers. Two white and two purple phlox.)

 

T: These are yours, ‘Lox. Go inside, I’ll be right back. (They kiss). Promise.

 

(Tucker walks over to T'Pol’s quarters. Twisting the stems together, he places them against her door. Whistling, he goes back to his quarters and his lover.) 

 

 

(Setting: On the Vahklas, inside Tavin’s office.)

 

Tav: Are you sure, Subark? 

 

Sub: Yes, Captain. The meld went on for quite a while. And Tolaris is near Pon Farr... right now there is no damage to Subcommander T'Pol, but when Tolaris goes into Pon Farr, the residual linkage will... be harmful. 

 

 

(Setting: Inside his quarters, Tolaris is sitting on his bed, rocking and whispering to himself.)

 

Tol: T'Pol. Mine. Blue. Music. Jazz. Beautiful. Smoke.

 

(Tavin enters. Smiling he sits next to Tolaris. Quietly he pulls out a phaser.)

 

Tav: I’m sorry, Tolaris. You said you wouldn’t do it again.

 

(Tavin shoots Tolaris. Turning he stares at the stars flowing past and let them carry away his sadness.)

Fade Out 


	17. Missing Scene for "Rogue Planet"

Missing Scene for "Rogue Planet"

 

 

(Setting: Inside the Captain’s Quarters, Archer is staring at Reed, who is still asleep. Porthos is sleeping on Reed’s legs.)

 

A: (Sits on the bed and tugs on the cover.) Up. Time to get up, Malcolm.

 

R: (Mumbles.) No, want to sleep. Have ten more minutes.

 

A: Come on, Mal. Up. Up.

 

R: (opens one eye) Jon. I have a bazooka and I know how to use it.

 

A: Yes... and only two bullets. I know... I gave it to you.

 

R: I can make more. (Closing his eye and smiling).

 

A: Probably yes... but you’d miss me.

 

R: Says who?

 

(Archer laughs, sits at his computer and reads his mail.)

 

 

(Setting: Tucker and Phlox are in the mess hall, eating.)

 

P: I’m surprised Kee, didn’t the captain ask you to go down to the surface with him?

 

T: Yeah. I told him I’d go next time.

 

P: It should be interesting. Not often we come across rogue planets. They often have very exciting flora and fauna when they are inhabitable. 

 

T: Then T'Pol should be happy. New things for her to investigate and dissect.

 

P: (Shakes his head slightly) True. So what will you do while they investigate the planet?

 

T: Well, my engines always need taking care of. They might think I’m neglecting them if I don’t run a check on them soon.

 

P: I’m always amazed at the anthromorphism humans invest in inanimate objects.

 

T: They ain’t inanimate. My engines are just... different.

 

P: Sorry. Have you named them yet?

 

T: Yep. (Looks at his watch) I gotta go. I’ll come by Sickbay for dinner. Love you.

 

P: Love you too. 

 

 

(Setting: At the Campsite. Archer is examining the campsite.)

 

Hoshi: I’m surprised Commander Tucker didn’t want to come, sir. Perhaps no one wanted to tempt fate by having all three of you together.

 

A: Tempt fate?

 

H: Well, sir, recently, the crew has noticed that you, Lieutenant Reed, and Commander Tucker tend to... get shot up, kidnapped, or hurt.

 

A: We’re not that bad.

 

H: (gives Archer a flat look) Of course not, sir.

 

(Archer looks at Hoshi before turning back to examine more of the campsite.)

 

 

(Setting: On board Enterprise. Trip is working on the engine when his chrono vibrates on his wrist. Laying down his tools, he gets up and walks to Sickbay to take Phlox to dinner. The door opens. He sees Ensign Cutler talking to Phlox.)

 

EC: Can you tell me about how it works?

 

P: Well, soon after we reach the age of 10 we are set up in triads. We are matched in our talents and temperament to complement each other. from that time on, we attend classes, formal functions, everything as a group of three. When it is time to mate, our Department of Marriage matches us up with another Triad and we marry them, and that’s all.

 

EC: Very interesting. Umm, may I ask a personal question?

 

P: Of course.

 

EC: Everyone knows that you make our Chief Engineer very happy, but how does he fit in with your marriage?

 

P: Well, he is rather special. Soon after our marriage laws were instituted in our history, they realized that... it would do a great disservice to those who are truly in love, yet the laws were needed before we destroyed each other. So they allowed one-on-one marriage. Only after Triads are joined, and only after a child is produced. After that one can date, and once sure that they will not fall out of love, they can marry their J’san’kee. After that we have no other relations with other people.

 

EC: And once it’s decided, you can’t change it.

 

P: Well, until I introduce Charles to my wives and register our relationship with the Department of Marriage, it’s not legally official. But unfortunately, we don’t have a choice; I signed up for this voyage. Afterwards, I’ll have time to take him to my planet. If say, one’s beloved were to die, then they would not have to register it. If one’s beloved were to leave them, before registering, then yes, in that case too, it would not be registered. However, once registered, it can not be changed, which is why it’s so important to make sure that it is a true love match. 

 

(Tucker clears his throat. Ensign Cutler gives him a venomous look.)

 

T: It’s dinnertime. Gotta make sure you eat, ‘Lox.

 

(Phlox stands up. Tucker places his hand around Phlox’s waist.)

 

P: Well, just make sure everything is full. I’ll see you after dinner.

 

T: Later, Crewman.

 

(They walk out.)

 

 

(Setting: Inside their tent. Archer and Reed are talking quietly. Archer has his arms around Reed.)

 

A: "The proof’s in the pudding"? I can’t believe you said that, Malcolm. Especially since I know what you like to do with pudding.

 

R: (Trying not to laugh) Sorry but the look on your face was classic.

 

A: You are evil. 

 

R: (Pulls back) It’s not my fault that I have more badges than you do. I’m just that good. (Kisses Archer) Tomorrow I have an early morning.

 

A: Go to sleep. Stop rubbing in your 27 badges. (Archer pulls Reed closer and closes his eyes.)

 

R: 28.

 

 

(Setting: On the planet, next to the Shuttle. Reed has pulled Archer aside)

 

R: Captain... I don’t trust them.

 

A: I know and I can’t even say it’s your natural mistrust of everything. There’s something about them, something that doesn’t ring true.

 

R: I think they really split up so that Shiraht and Burzaan could Follow what they really came here to hunt. And I think it might have something to do with your... mysterious woman.

 

A: Hmm maybe. Probably. You two hurry up and get Burzaan to Phlox. I Want you back here soon as possible.

 

R: (Reed looks at Archer and smiles) Yes, Captain.

 

(Reed gets aboard the shuttle quickly.)

 

 

(Setting: On the shuttle, heading to Enterprise. After dropping Burzaan at the Eska camp.)

 

T: Well sir, ‘Lox says the cells he pulled from Burzaan’s wounds were in a state of flux. That they were trying to mutate. And now this meeting with the lady. I’m starting to think something I don’t want to think.

 

R: The Most Dangerous Game?

 

T: Yeah.

 

T’P: The Most Dangerous Game?

 

A: It’s an old Earth story. A man is sailing to Brazil to hunt and he falls overboard. He washes up on the shore of a small island. He meets an exiled Russian General called Zarkoff, who is also a hunter. Zarkoff had grown bored with hunting so he decides to hunt a new species, a more dangerous one, and a reasoning one. Zarkoff hunts the most dangerous game. Humans. He tells the man that if he can elude Zarkoff for three days, Zarkoff with let him live and send him on to Brazil with money enough to do whatever he wants, but he should be warned that Zarkoff has never lost a hunt.

 

T’P: Gruesome.

 

R: Yes, but still a classic and a warning. You think they are bored hunters who want the most dangerous game?

 

A: Yes, but they don’t dare do it on their own people.

 

T’P: Yes, and since these lifeforms aren’t considered people, it’s accepted.

 

 

(Setting: In their Quarters, Reed and Archer are lying in bed.)

 

R: It’s sort of reassuring in a way that we met the Eska.

 

A: Reassuring? How? They were killers who loved killing. They were committing genocide.

 

R: Yes, but remember the story we told T'Pol?

 

A: Yeah.

 

R: Those things have happened before on our world. The Eska are all that you said, but it’s reassuring because it means that even though they are aliens, they aren’t very much different from us or how we were. If we can overcome it, there is hope for them. Besides, it means we can communicate with them and understand them, which leads to predicting them, which also means we probably won’t be ambushed by them.

 

A: I see... Sleep well, Malcolm. (Archer wraps his arms around Reed and watches the stars flow past.)

Fade Out 


	18. Missing Scene for "Shockwave"

Missing Scene for "Shockwave"

 

 

(Setting: Inside Phlox and Tucker’s quarters. They are lying on the bed together after getting dressed, cuddling before their shift. Phlox is lying on Tucker.)

 

P: The Paraagans? Well, I don’t know as much about them, except that as a race, they are very curious. I don’t mean that they are strange yet, every Paraagans I’ve known has had an insatiable curiosity. About everything. There is nothing they don’t want to know. 

 

T: Cool… Jon should love ‘em, together they will try to apart the universe.

 

P: (laughs) Our captain isn’t that bad.

 

(Tucker looks down at Phlox and shakes his head.)

 

P: Oh yes, the engineers... (Phlox smiles softly) I believe they are working on breaking the Warp 5 barrier.

 

T: (Trip jumps, then settles back calmly) And their docs? What are they up to?

 

P: Well... 

 

T: (Pulls Phlox up and kisses him deeply) I haven’t told you today that I love you, have I? I’m sorry. I ain’t good with words.

 

P: You say it well enough, kee.

 

 

(Setting: Inside the Launch Bay. Reed is running a diagnostic on the shuttle they plan to use to visit the Paraagans. Archer enters and waits for Reed to see him.)

 

A: How many times are you going to run that plasma duct diagnostic?

 

R: As many time as I have to, Captain. With all the tetrazine in the atmosphere, I don’t want to take any chances.

 

A: (wraps his arms around Reed’s waist and kisses his neck) Very well. As ‘Captain’, I applaud your devotion to duty. As you lover, I can’t help but want to tempt you from it. Yet part of what I love (turns Reed around) about you (licks Reed’s earlobe) is your absolute (moves his hands lower down Reed’s back) attention to detail.

 

R: (Gasps) Jon... I... (kisses Archer) The diagnostic will be done... (pulls away from Archer) now! Everything’s fine. Let’s go. (Reed drags Archer from the Bay)

 

 

(Setting: Reed and Archer’s quarters. Archer lowers Reed to the bed and covers him with a blanket.)

 

A: I’m so sorry, my love. I have to tell StarFleet.

 

 

(Setting: In engineering. Tucker is sitting at a workstation going over the information. Phlox comes up behind Tucker and lays his hands on Tucker’s shoulder. Tucker jumps.)

 

P: It is late and you have been up too long, keson’a kee (most precious love). Please.

 

(Tucker stands up slowly and looks through tired eyes at Phlox. Nodding his head, he slowly walks with Phlox back to their quarters. Climbing into bed, he let Phlox cover him with a blanket.)

 

P: Kee, what are you trying to do?

 

T: I’m trying to keep Arch from making a huge mistake. He... he’s gonna let ‘em use this to kill the program. Them damn Vulcans will use this as an excuse to keep us back for another 10 or 20 years.

 

P: Oh... Perhaps tomorrow, when you awake there will be new information. I cannot believe that this can happen. We didn’t do this. We didn’t murder these people. Believe that, kee. Please.

 

T: I’m tired, ‘Lox. He just dismissed me. I argued and he just dismissed me. Why won’t he try?

 

 

(Setting: Archer is sitting at his computer. On the screen, slowly scrolling up, is a short bio of all 3600 residents that were killed by the explosive reaction. A soft ringing sounds. Finally he presses the button to permit entry. Turning back, he stares at the computer. He feels Reed lay his head on his shoulder, wrapping his arms about him.)

 

R: It’s not your fault. We made sure that the ducts were closed. If it’s anyone’s fault, it’s mine. I was supposed to make sure everything was right. I was supposed to make sure the shuttle was ready. I failed you. I failed our mission. I failed all those people. (Reed touches the screen.) I’m sorry, it can’t help anything, but I am sorry.

 

(Archer turns to face Reed. He’s astonished that Reed feels guilty.)

 

A: Ultimately it’s my fault because I am Captain. I shouldn’t have let my personal relationship with you, interfere with your job. I was more interested in... sex... than my job... or yours.

 

R: Sex? Just sex?

 

A: No! (Archer kisses him hard) I love you, sex with you is so perfect... I love to make love with you, but it doesn’t change the fact that I listened to my hormones instead of my reason. Maybe the Vulcans have it right after all. Maybe we should just hide our feelings, control them.

 

R: We aren’t bloody Vulcans, Jonathan. We are humans. We may make mistakes but that’s what happens. I don’t believe that it’s our fault. I’ve gone over everything. Jon! I checked the bloody plasma ducts myself. Not just running diagnostics, but a full, eyes-on check, then I ran another three. Trust me when I say, we didn’t do it. We couldn’t have. Now I’m bloody well tired of you sitting on your arse wallowing in self-pity. I’m going to bed. Join me when you want.

 

(Reed undresses and climbs into bed. He turns off the light. Turning to the wall, he watches the light from the computer flicker as the roll of names flows past.)

 

 

(Setting: Inside Sickbay. Phlox is feeding his pets. Tucker enters and hops up on one of the beds.)

 

T: Do you want some help?

 

P: Hmmm... well you could feed the little ones in that habitat. (Phlox points to a case on the far wall) The food is on the shelf above it, just open the can and give it a few shakes.

 

T: That’s not what I meant. (Trip feeds the pets. Jumping back when they knock against the darkened glass wall. Phlox laughs.) I meant do you need help packing up the Sickbay.

 

P: No. I’m not packing up.

 

T: But Jon said that the Vulcans will be here for you and T’Pol in three days.

 

P: Oh my Kee... you still do not understand. My wives I married for the good of our species. You, kee, you I love. I would ‘marry’ you, if you would allow me. I will not be taken from you. Even the Vulcans would not separate mates. They know how we feel about our ‘love matches’. I don’t share! I will not leave you! We will go back to San Francisco, if that is our orders. Or we will go to my planet. Or we will go wherever we wish. Perhaps young Mayweather will allow us to join him on one of his family’s ship. Wherever we go, we go together like a lock and key. (‘Lox and Kee)

 

(Tucker wraps his arms around Phlox and holds on. Tight.)

 

 

(Setting: Archer is kneeling by the bed. He looks like he hasn’t slept, though he was in bed earlier. Slowly he pulls Reed onto his back. Archer slips up and sits by Reed. He leans over and kisss Reed.)

 

A: We didn’t do it. You were right, beloved. I should listen to you. We didn’t do it. Daniels proved it to me. I love you. Wake up. (He shakes Reed’s shoulder to wake him up.)

 

(Reed wakes and looks up at Archer.)

 

R: What’s wrong?

 

A: Nothing is wrong, Mal. I know this is gonna sound amazing but I just talked with Daniels and he-

 

R: Daniels? Isn’t he-

 

A: I’m not sure how he survived but he did. He proved to me that it wasn’t our fault. I should have listened to you. I’m so sorry. Now we have to prove this to every one .It was the Suliban and I won’t let them do this to us. To me. To you. I love you

 

 

(Setting: In Sickbay. Tucker runs in and hugs Phlox.)

 

T: We didn’t do it. It was the Suliban. And we can prove it. We’re not giving up. (Tucker kisses Phlox again.) I have to go build some doohickey for Jon. Perhaps later you can tell me some about Denobula. 

 

P: Of course. Now go build whatever it is you need.

 

 

(Setting: Outside Sickbay. Tucker is arguing with Archer. He tries to walk away but Archer grabs his shirt. Archer opens Sickbay and slings Tucker inside.)

 

A: He’s not going to do anything to ya Trip. I promise.

 

T: But you don’t know him, Arch. He’s... 

 

P: Do you two gentlemen need something?

 

A: Yes, a shot of courage for Trip. No... ummm actually Doc, I just need to borrow something of yours.

 

P: Oh?

 

A: Yes, Trip. I need him to help me break into a cloaked Suliban ship. I promise to bring him back in one piece. Promise.

 

P: (stands up and walks over to Trip. He gently takes Trip’s face in his hands and whispers.) Porask’inth’a. Asj’ni olan’ti pasei fan’yu, b’kee. (My heart with yours, our souls are one, never to part, my love)

 

 

(Setting: Outside the Bridge. Phlox runs into Reed.)

 

P: Mr. Reed, may I ask you something?

 

R: Of course, Doctor.

 

P: This mission... how dangerous is it?

 

R: Well with all the information we have, probably not much. There’s always risk but they’ll come back. I have Jon, on there too; I’ll make sure they get back. Now not to rush you but I have to go monitor the mission.

 

P: Of course. (Phlox turns and walks away)

 

 

(Setting: Inside Archer’s ready room. Reed is sitting in Archer’s lap.)

 

R: We did it. We really did it. How long until you think the Sulis will come after us?

 

A: (laughs) A little while. I know you’re the weapons officer but can’t you just take a few minutes before you go count missiles. 

 

R: Jonathan. Do you know why I am always making sure all our weapons work right, that we have enough fire power to blast anyone out of space? (Reed gives Archer a serious look)

 

A: Because you do your job.

 

R: No. So that no one can ever take you from me. So that anyone who wants to attack this ship, try to kill you, or hurt you will have to go through me and everything I can throw at them. I will never give you up. Never Jonathan.

 

 

(Setting: Inside Archer’s and Reed’s quarters. Reed is curled up with Porthos. His eyes are closed, swollen from crying. Tucker enters the room and sits down beside him. He leans over and hugs Reed. Kissing Reed on the cheek he whispers to him.)

 

T: Malcolm. I don’t know who has him or what they did to him. I do know one thing and that’s that Jon loves you. He told me that he’d never leave you, and if someone got in his way, he’d fight and fight until he was back with you. If he died trying to come to you, he’d still come and watch over you, he’d never leave you alone. I knew... when we was stuck in the shuttlepod, I knew you were talking about Jon, ‘cause he’d come to me before. Talking about you. Saying how much he loves you. Just believe wherever he is, he’s coming back to you. I know.

 

 

(Setting: Inside Phlox’s and Tucker’s quarters. Phlox is standing at the window, looking out at the stars. Tucker comes up behind him and lays his head on Phlox’s shoulder.)

 

T: ‘Lox?

 

P: Yes?

 

T: Porask’inth’a. Asj’ni olan’ti pasei fan’yu, b’kee. (My heart with yours, our souls are one, never to part, my love)

 

P: Oh Charles... 

 

T: I know what it means and I want you to know that. You are my J’san’kee (Lovemate) forever

 

P: As you are mine.

 

(They watch as the stars slow and stop.)


End file.
